


A cavallo di un missile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figli dei Precursor [2]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Human Daxter (Jak and Daxter), Slice of Life, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La profonda amicizia tra Daxter e Jack.





	A cavallo di un missile

A cavallo di un missile

 

Jack camminava con una mano appoggiata sul fianco, sopra il calcio della pistola legata alla sua cintola e l’altra sulle spalle, stringendo il fucile. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue orecchie aguzze tremavano, il suo viso era deformato dalla rabbia e le sue labbra erano sottili.

"Ti rendi conto di quanto sia folle anche solo l’idea di cavalcare un missile?!

Cosa stavi pensando? Potevi venire ucciso e per cosa? Per dimostrare che sei il migliore? Per avere una possibilità di mettersi in mostra? Cosa c'è che non va in te, Dax ?!" rimproverò il giovane davanti a sé.

Daxter distolse lo sguardo. L’occhio sinistro era coperto da una fasciatura sporca di sangue, le bende stringevano anche il suo braccio rotto, appeso al collo con uno straccio marrone, rattoppato in diversi punti.

"Blah blah blah… Hai fatto una cosa davvero stupida, Daxter… A cosa stavi pensando, Daxter?

Precursor, quando ti lamenti così sembri Samos. Fammi sapere quanto torna in casa il mio migliore amico e compagno d’avventura" si lamentò.

< Non era questo che volevo dire. Non si è ancora ripreso dagli anni di prigionia. Soltanto non riesco a vederlo così diverso. Lui è l’unico che non mi ha mai giudicato, invece adesso non fa altro.

O forse siamo solo stanchi e nervosi entrambi. Siamo stati costretti a fare degli assurdi viaggi nel tempo e lui ora viene continuamente posseduto, passa dall’essere un angelo di luce alato a un demone pericoloso, senza controllo.

Io stesso sento crescere dentro di me una furia che non dovrei avere > pensò.

“Lo vuoi capire che siamo in questo dannato futuro? Potresti finire imprigionato, non hai idea di cosa possono farti!” lo richiamò Jack.

Daxter sbuffò.

< Non voglio averne idea! Vorrei potermi fidanzare con quella sventola bionda che fa le armi e basta > rifletté, massaggiandosi il collo con la mano sana, anche se aveva una serie di ematomi lungo tutto il braccio.

< Possibile che tu non capisca quanto sono preoccupato per te? Ho rischiato di perderti una volta da bambini, ti ho salvato per un soffio da quella pozza > pensò Jack.

“Sei passato dall’essere muto, all’essere taciturno, ma oggi sono almeno due ore che mi richiami. Sono felice di risentire la tua voce, ma adesso dacci un taglio.

Vai a divertiti con quella rossa ben dotata della rivoluzione. Rilassati e lasciami guarire in pace” sbottò Daxter.

Jack gli si mise davanti e si piegò in avanti, guardando nell’occhio azzurro rimasto sano.

“Ascoltami bene. Voglio solo che il mio migliore amico, la persona che considero un fratello, stia al sicuro. Chiedo troppo?” chiese secco.

Daxter lo guardò negli occhi, il suo viso divenne vermiglio e le sue efelidi più nitide.

“Io combatterò sempre al tuo fianco. Sono disposto ad affrontare qualsiasi pericolo per guardarti le spalle. Accettalo” disse.

Jack scosse il capo, passandosi la mano tra i capelli scarmigliati, sollevando alcune ciocche verdi.

“Promettimi almeno di rimanere vivo” sussurrò. Si leccò i canini aguzzi con aria cupa.

Daxter ghignò.

“Certo che rimarrò vivo. Chi ti salverebbe altrimenti? Inoltre ho ancora tanti caffè neri e bollenti da bere” rispose.

“D’accordo, smetto di lamentarmi” capitolò Jack. Passò la mano tra i capelli dell’altro e fece un sorriso storto. “Preferisco quando sei tu a parlare tanto e a non stare zitto”.

“Perché io sono un esperto in quel campo” ribatté Daxter, ignorando le fitte che proveniva dalle sue innumerevoli ferite fasciate.

 


End file.
